Lost's Life
by EpitaphEater
Summary: Lost Canvas, a rainbow maned unicorn, moves to Ponyville, but no one told him about how much louder the place can be sometimes compared to were he lived before.


p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"strong(First things first. I wrote this over a year ago and I am just moving it over to this site. I am going to go back and update/edit this part of the story at a later date so just bare with the pacing and errors in the first part.)/strong/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Lost Canvas, a white unicorn with rainbow mane and tail, used to live in the city of Manehatten, but after awhile it had gotten a bit too noisy for his liking, and that he kept getting hit on stallions since he was mistaken for a mare an awful lot, so he bought a house in Ponyville and was currently in the process of moving in. But no one told him about the events that tend to happen at the little town. As he was moving the last of his things into his place, it hand turned to night since he was doing it along, teleporting back and forth, taking a few hour breaks every now and then, the whole process took a few days./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"As he finally got finished, he went to some boxes, pulling out his art supplies since he was a painter and that was his talent. Most people questioned his cutie mark just being a paint palate with colors on it when his name was Lost Canvas, he always had to say that his sense of direction really wasn't the best when it came to travel, but he managed to keep it in control during the moving process. He set up one of the rooms early so he could paint something when he was done unpacking and putting things away at some point, or for when he wanted a break during it. He layed down on his bed for some rest, when somepony knocked at his door. "For the love of, who could that be at eleven at night." Lost said as he got up, walking down the stairs and peaked through the glass in the door, seeing some pink colored pony there. Sighing he opened the door to just end up blasted with confetti from what looked like a canon. Instead of question it he just shut the door right on the pony's face, walking back up to is room to get a good sleep for once in the last few days./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Just a few hours later, he woke up, yawning as he got ready to go get some food since he didn't have any. His mane was more messed up then it usually was after sleeping, probably the moving that did it. After he brushed his mane and tail, he ate some snacks he had from moving stuff the last few days. He used teleport magic to avoid as many ponies as he could. Lost wasn't the most social pony there was./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Looking up at the clock, seeing that it was seven, he put on a saddle bag he had left near the entrance, walking outside and locked the door. He looked around for a bit to see if the pony from last night was there sighing when she wasn't after a few minutes. He went to a few stands, mostly buying some groceries as he planned to, buying some art supplies as well since he believed he couldn't have enough on hoof when he was working on something. After awhile he realized most of the ponies in the town were staring at him. After two hours of walking through the town he felt a bit uneasy with everypony staring at him. Since he had already bought everything he needed, and it was pretty heavy, he started to walk back home, but was suddenly grabbed by somepony, and thrown into a building nearby. "Owwwwwww." He groaned as he rubbed his head, looking up to see who the heck just threw him, seeing it was the pony at his home last night. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie are you new in town? Cause if you are your totally getting a party so what's your name, what do you like," blah, blah, blah, blah, the mare just kept going on and on with question after question. Lost tried to move but was surprised how fast Pinkie was talking, so as she kept going on, he got up, and tried to walk away when a small green alligator bite his tail...sort of bite his tail since it was hanging off it./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Pinkie took a hold of the little green alligator, pulling on it hard until it let go of Lost's tail. As Pinkie was pulling he was cringing with every yank given to tail from pulling off some animal. having enough he just used his magic and floated the two away from him. But Pinkie Pie came flying back in, sort of, as she poked at his horn. "Would you please stop that." He said to her but she kept poking it. "hehe so colorful." She was right, his horn was the colors of the rainbow like his hair/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""You kind of remind me of Rainbow, well with the hair at least. Hmm I wonder if she's been hiding pink in her mane like how you have it." Instead of throwing a party for the stallion right away, "I'll be right back." She had said to him as she went along her wait to Rainbow Dash's house to check something. Even though she wouldn't want him to leave, he left right away not long after she had./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Sighing, Lost had finally made it back home, using is key to unlock the door. But as he thought about it he pulled the door shut again as he teleported into the kitchen. As he started to put things away, the lights turned on and suddenly there were a lot of ponies there. Lost took some deep breath's, trying not to lose it at from the sudden invasion of his own home from the pink mare he had meet earlier that day. He was about to say something when some stallion that had lived in the town, also wondered how the heck she even got so many ponies in there, started to hit on him. "Okay that's it." He stopped speaking as he raised his hiind legs, kicking the guy through an open door. Everypony was surprised by this event, even Pinkie and she could predict things, sort of. "Everypony out. NOW!" he yelled out, using his magic to teleport them all outside, locking everything he could as well. After using so much magic suddenly like that, he slowly slumped up the stairs and onto his bed, passing out./p 


End file.
